I Dream of You
by dawnindanite
Summary: While on tour, James is plagued by dreams of a mysterious girl. He has no clue who she is or what his dreams mean. He needs to find out why he's dreaming of her. One-shot. James/Katie Jatie pairing.


A/N: Happy Holidays! Here is my gift to you readers during this magical season. Like last year, it's a one-shot that really has nothing to do with the season of giving, but it's still my way of giving a gift to you guys! It is another one-shot that I've written a while ago that I had completely forgotten about, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it. :) The style is very different from what I'm used to writing so just fair warning in advance! I've attempted to edit it many times to make the story as least confusing as possible, so I hope it works! But it is my first time into this forray, so please, be gentle with me!

Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_He found himself standing in the middle of Palm Woods Park. For once, there was absolutely no sign of life present. James frowned, wondering what was going. He decided to wander around to try to find someone, anyone. After about five minutes, he spotted someone sitting on a park bench. He frowned again, the person was small in stature, but they were completely covered in a black cloak, covering every inch of their identity, looking like the Grim Reaper. Deciding to swallow his fear, he slowly approached the figure._

_"Um, hey there," he said cautiously. The mysterious figure sat completely still. "So, where is everyone?"_

_"Nowhere. Everywhere." The person responded._

_James' eyebrows raised up. The voice was feminine, and somewhat familiar. Something compelled him to sit down next to her even though he still felt ominously about her._

_"The park seems kind of empty."_

_The cloaked girl snorted. "C'mon. I thought even you could figure out what's happening: you're dreaming."_

_Clarity and confusion hit James at the same time, making him more confused. "Okay, so I'm dreaming, that makes sense," he paused a bit before continuing. "Who are you exactly? And is it normal for someone to inform dreamers that they're dreaming?"_

_Even though he couldn't see the girl's face, he could tell that she rolled her eyes at him. "Listen, I'm not some sort of dream guide. I can't tell you what does or does not happen in typical dreams. Just trust me, you're dreaming."_

_The tone of the voice really did remind James of someone, but he had yet to identify her. "Okay, tell me who you are then."_

_"Can't do that."_

_"Why not?" James asked in confusion. "You can tell me I'm dreaming but not who you are."_

_"Yes," the girl simply stated._

_"That makes no sense to me."_

_"I think I'm okay with that," the girl replied. She sighed in exasperation. "You dreamed me here. You can make me anyone you want me to be."_

_James cocked his head. "So, you could totally be Nicole Scherzinger right now?"_

_"Yes, but I'm not."_

_James grabbed his hair in frustration. "Would you just tell me who you are?"_

_The girl stood up. "Nope. You dreamed me up, you tell me."_

* * *

James sat up, grazing his head against the top of his bunk. He furrowed his brow in confusion, he knew that he had just had a bizarre dream but he had no recollection of what actually occurred in the dream. He just had the feeling that something important had happened. He sighed, jumping down from his bunk.

He and his band, Big Time Rush, were currently on tour, having been away from home for a couple months. The connotation of 'home' had changed for the band ever since they had moved from Minnesota to California. Their lives had changed when a has-been music producer, Gustavo Rocque, turned him and his childhood best friends, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, into a boy band. After a few years of gruelling work, they had finally reached international status, and were currently reaping its benefits by going on a world tour. The only downside was that they had very little contact with their friends and family because of the constant timezone change. Only just recently did Katie, Kendall's younger sister, come visit the boys.

Having graduated high school with more than adequate marks, Mrs. Knight, the band's surrogate mother, and Kendall and Katie's biological mother, allowed Katie to join the boys during the European leg of their tour. Katie was like a warm sweater on a cold day; a sweet reminder of home. Her quick wit and sharp tongue reminded the boys that they weren't all that they thought they were, she had refused to let their newfound fame go to their heads. Even though the guys joked that Katie was raining on their parade, they still adored her and easily catered to her every need, to the point that she told Carlos off for buying her too many shoes.

After grabbing some water from their mini-fridge on the bus James shared with Carlos, he went to the back to sit down in front of the t.v. to try to remember the dream. After about fifteen minutes, Carlos appeared sleepily behind him.

"Dude, what are you doing up? We have a show tomorrow," his Latino best friend stated, joining him on the couch. "What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really. You should really go back to sleep. I wanna finish off this water before I go back," James shrugged, not wanting to bother his bandmate with something so mundane. Besides, he had nothing to really say, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed.

"Suit yourself, but if you need anything, just tell me, okay?" Carlos got up and gave James a reassuring pat on his arm before returning to his own bunk.

* * *

_"You're back," James said to the mysterious girl. However, this time, she was sitting on the couch on apartment 2J at the Palm Woods, wearing really baggy jeans and hoodie, completely covering her face and shape._

_"Yep, seems like you dreamed me up again," she shrugged._

_He frowned, "Your voice changed."_

_"It happens."_

_He stood across from her. crossing his arms. Her presence was already frustrating him, he still had no idea who she was or why she was in his dreams._

_"If you're going to ask me who I am again, I'm still not going to tell you," the girl said, as if she had read his mind._

_"Don't read my mind."_

_"Don't be so obvious," she replied before sighing. "Okay, maybe, I can answer some questions without telling you outright."_

_James considered her for a moment. "Okay, but there better be no funny business."_

_She scoffed. "What do I have to gain from this? I'm a figment of your imagination."_

_James nodded, "True. Okay, move over." The girl shifted over so that he could join her on the couch. He studied her for a moment, trying to see under the overlarge hood hiding her face from him. She even hid her hands inside her pockets to keep her identity under wraps. "Do I know you? Personally, I mean."_

_She nodded._

_"How well do I know you?" He asked, pleased that she was finally answering his questions._

_"Fairly well, I think."_

_James stayed silent. He tried to cipher through all the girls that he knew and came to the conclusion that she must have lived at the Palm Woods. The only girls that he actually had conversations with were even more limited. There were the Jennifers, Camille, Jo, and Lucy. His breath hitched slightly thinking of Camille; he would be big trouble if he was dreaming about Logan's girlfriend. He didn't think the same rule applied thinking about girls that Carlos had crushes on or Kendall's ex-girlfriends, granted, dreaming of them wouldn't be completely guilt-free either._

_"Are you a Jennifer? Because you know, Carlos has a thing for each of you. Especially curly-haired Jennifer."_

_James felt that if he could see the girl's face, she was probably giving him a pointed look. "Is there anything that gives off the vibe that I could possibly be a Jennifer. Though, it says a lot about you if I _were_ a Jennifer."_

_"But you're not. Moving on now," he paused again. "If I guessed Camille or Jo, that would be pretty bad too, right?"_

_"Yes. But, I give you points for knowing that it would be wrong if you wanted me to be one of them. But, I guess I could be, if you really wanted," she added, hesitantly, almost as if she was hurt that he would think about these other girls; as if she wasn't just part of his imagination._

_"There's really only one other person you can be then. You're Lucy. It makes the most sense, I mean, I did have a really big crush on you." James continued._

_The girl stood up after his remark, saying nothing, but he can feel the hostility rolling off her. She stands staring at the t.v. for a good minute before she turns to him, making sure that the hood covered her face. "Wait, you said, 'did,' as if you don't like her anymore."_

_"Yes, I did. I kind of had to get over my crush on Lucy once Kendall went out with her. While they aren't dating anymore, it would still be wrong. And you said, 'her,' which means that you're not Lucy."_

_"Well, it is your dream. I could easily take off this hood and be her if you wanted."_

_Strangely, even though he knew it was a dream, he had no desire for the girl in front of him to be Lucy. "No. I don't." James stood up as well, "What confuses me, is that if you're not any of those girls that I mentioned, who are you? There's no one else that you could possibly be."_

_"If that's how you feel," she answered cryptically._

_"You're not going to give me anymore clues, are you?" James asks, wanting to reach out to her, but was irrationally terrified that she would disappear if he did._

_"Nope."_

* * *

James woke up, once again feeling that strange sense of confusion settling across him as he tried hard to remember what he had just awoken from. However, unlike the previous night, he could remember that there was someone in the dream, a shadow really. For some reason, knowing that there was someone there satisfied him, but not knowing who they were bothered him.

* * *

_He was at Rocque Records this time, he searched every room to find his mysterious dream girl, knowing that she was here again._

_He found her standing in the recording booth wearing yet another outfit that disguised her true appearance. There was something different about this outfit though, and it took him a while to realize that he could see her hands for the first time. They were small, quite delicate looking, but he could tell that she had amazing strength held within those tiny palms. The familiarity of those hands once again caused him to sigh in irritation because he knew that he knew her, but he didn't know who she was._

_He opened the door to the recording booth and stood in the relatively small confinement with her._

_"You know, I've always been fascinated with this place. I'm surprised that Gustavo was able to keep it running considering he hadn't produced anything good for about a decade before you guys came along." She said as soon as he entered._

_The dream girl's voice had changed yet again, becoming more familiar to him._

_"You know Gustavo? And you've been here before?" James asked, his hazel eyes sparkling. The dream girl was giving him more information about her identity, and he hadn't even started asking her questions yet._

_She nodded._

_"Will you tell me who you are this time?" James pleaded._

_"Not yet," she answered quietly._

_"Is there a point of you having me guess who you are? Oh wait, let me guess, you're not going to tell me because it's really me who's doing all the thinking."_

_Again, without seeing her face, he could tell that she was smirking at him. "You're right. I can't say that it happens that often, I'm really quite impressed."_

_Her snarky remark made him knit his eyebrows together because she reminded him of someone, someone that he didn't know if he should be dreaming about._

_"Anyway, this place, it never fails to get me to make me some dough, so I'm actually glad that you guys work here."_

_James didn't answer, because she was giving hints about herself, and he didn't know if she was intentionally doing it or not. But her answers themselves were making his organs tighten considerably._

_"So, anymore questions?" She asked._

_James shook his head, not sure if he wanted to delve any further into this investigation of her identity._

_"I guess it's a short visit then. Finally, I guess I can go and bother some other people then." She stated quite casually._

_"Wait, you dream-hop?" James inquired. "I thought you were a figment of _my_ imagination."_

_"I am. Sort of. Remember I can take any form you please. The second that you stop dreaming of me allows me to visit other dreams."_

_"But you're a real person. Aren't you in your own dreams?" James continued asking, wanting to prolong this nightly visit by his dream girl._

_The girl sighed, "If I were the dreamer, I wouldn't be the figment of imagination, would I? I mean you're in your own dreams every night, right? But hasn't anyone ever tell you that they dreamt of you too?"_

_It took a while, but James finally understood what she was saying._

_She nodded her head when she sensed that he finally got the idea. "Okay, well I'm off." She strut past him and headed out the door that led to the control room. As she got the stairs, she paused and pulled down her hood so that he could see the back of her head._

_The familiar tawny shade of brown affected James so greatly, that he thought the shock floor system that Gustavo had once installed were still activated, because he swore he felt a current sweep his body when he recognized the long hair._

* * *

"Dude, this is like the third time in a row where you've woken up in the middle of the night. Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" Carlos asked groggily as James noisily jumped off his tour bus bunk.

"No, it's really nothing. It's just these dreams that I've been having. I can't remember what they are when I wake up and I think that's what's bothering me. Sorry, I keep waking you," James answered apologetically.

"No problem."

In a heartbeat, James heard Carlos' familiar light snores to signal that he had indeed gone back to sleep.

He headed towards the lounge area on the bus again to think about what he had realized. Waking up from this dream made him realize that he had been having the same dream over and over again, something that hadn't happened before. He still didn't know for sure what happened in his dream, he just knew that there was one person who was constantly centre-stage. He groaned, trying to recall anything about the dream so that he wouldn't be so frustrated but all he could remember were flashes of a person in dark clothing. Suddenly a flicker of a light brown passed through his memory, a very familiar shade, but still he had no idea what it meant.

He shook his head, getting up. Maybe he was over-thinking everything. It was just a dream. Still, some part of James knew that there was some importance behind it.

* * *

_James was back in apartment 2J, standing by the front door, and like all the other times, there was no sign of life. Some part of him knew that this time was different; he would find out who his dream girl really was._

_He slowly drifted towards his bedroom door, but hesitated opening it up. He kind of liked these visits with the girl, while she frustrated him to no end, there was something about her that was comforting, and if he finally broke the spell tonight, he didn't know if he would ever see her again, at least in his dreams._

_James breathed out and calmly opened the door to his room, and just like he predicted, his mystery girl was sitting on the edge of his bed. Her attire surprised him greatly. She was still in black, but the shortness of her silky dress exposed the length of her creamy legs. Her tawny hair peaked out from a hood that was attached to a cloak of sorts, he could only describe it to be similar to what he thought Little Red Riding Hood would wear. Her thin frame was too familiar, too haunting that it made James take in a deep breath._

_She sat there, still look down, still hiding her face. "I know you know who I am." The familiarity of her voice warmed him._

_"So why don't you take off your hood?" He asked, surprising himself with the desperation lacing his words._

_She shook her head slightly. "It's not a matter of what I want, it's a matter of what you want. If you really want to know who I am, you need to do it yourself."_

_James stepped forward. "And if I do? What then?"_

_He could practically hear her eyes rolling. "It's your dream. You decide what happens. You decide if you want this, me, or not." She stands up, barely coming to his shoulders. "So, what are you going to do about it, James?"_

_It was the first time that she spoke his name, and that triggered his reaction to reach up to the edge of her hood. He noticed that his hands were shaking slightly, but he wanted, needed, to confirm who he thought his dream girl was. He slowly pulled down her hood to expose her face. He was greeted by the warmest set of brown eyes._

_"Katie."_

_"James."_

_He stepped back. "Wow. I never thought...why are you...what does this mean?" He clumsily asked the small girl in front of him. "Why are you my dream girl?"_

_She smirked, and once again told him, "You're the dreamer."_

_He blinked. "Do I...do I like you, Katie? Is this why you're in my dreams?"_

_She shrugged, "It could be. Or it could be that you really miss home and I'm just a manifestation of your subconscious desire to return to your comfort zone."_

_"I have no idea what you just said, and that's weird because shouldn't I be able to understand you in my own dreams?"_

_She rolled her eyes, and the fact that he could actually see her do it was comforting because she was no longer a mysterious figure to him. The only mystery now was why he was dreaming about his best friend's little sister._

_"You could be homesick, and since I was the last thing in reality to remind you of home, you're just dreaming me up to hold on to that."_

_"Oh." Logically, he understood what she was saying and there was a part of him that agreed, but there was something else that was bothering him too. "But, you said that I could dream of anyone I wanted, why did it have to be you?"_

_"Again, you dreamed me up, you decide."_

_"How am I supposed to decide?" She didn't answer him, but gave him a very pensive look, making him ask her the next question. "Will I see you again?"_

_She gave him a small smile, "That's your decision."_

* * *

James sat up gasping for breath. "What the..." Unlike the past few nights, he woke up remembering the majority of his dream.

"Okay, tell me what's going on! You usually sleep like a log, so tell me what's been keeping you up at night." Carlos yelled, pulling James' bunk curtain to the side, glaring at his frazzled bus mate.

James looked at Carlos in confusion. "Carlos, what are you doing up?" He pushed the curtain the rest of the way so that he could hop down. He scratched the back of his head.

Carlos followed him to the lounge. "Well, probably because I knew that you were going to wake up again troubled by whatever it is that's bothering you. Just talk to me, man. Maybe that way, you and I can finally get a good night's sleep. So, tell me."

James sighed. "I've been dreaming about someone, and until tonight, I had no idea who that person was or what exactly we were talking about." He flopped his back onto the couch. "It's not good, Litos."

"Who was it?" Carlos asked, sitting across the bus from him.

James cocked his head upright. "It was Katie."

"Dude!"

"I know!" James exclaimed.

Carlos paled before asking his next question, looking like he had swallowed something terrible. "Was it...was it a...you know, _wet_ dream?"

"Dude, no! We were just talking. I don't know if what we were talking about made any sense, but I just feel like it was really serious." James looked at Carlos pensively. "Do you think it means something? Like, maybe I have the hots for her or something? Oh no, Kendall isn't going to like this. I don't even know if I like this!"

"Okay, calm down. Let's think this over rationally." Carlos said, sounding a lot like Logan. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that you've been dreaming of her. I mean, she just came on tour with us, maybe you just miss her or something. It could mean nothing."

James nodded, "Right. You're right."

"Or," Carlos decided to add, "maybe you do have a crush on her. Now hold on, don't freak out just yet, hear me out," he held out his hands to stop James from interrupting him. "Is it really that bad if you do like Katie? She is eighteen now, and quite pretty. Not to mention, she'd totally be a good person for you considering that she knows exactly who you are. Maybe she's the person that would hold you in relationship." He continued after seeing James make a face at his comment. "Face the facts, it's not like you were exactly committed to the other girls you were with because you felt you had no obligation to them, but with Katie...you'd at least try to be with her for Kendall, us, and most importantly, her."

James studied Carlos. "Are you telling me that I should like Katie?"

Carlos chuckled, shaking his head, "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying that if you _do_ like Katie, just go with it!"

"You _are_ telling me to like Katie!" James shouted, before lowering his voice, not wanting to disturb the driver.

"Oh," Carlos paused. "It's three in the morning, I'm not exactly wide-awake." He yawned, "The point is, don't worry...besides it's not like she likes you. It's Katie, we're talking about," he looked at James pointedly, "you're not exactly her type."

James looked affronted. "Excuse me, I'm everyone's type, and I'm fairly certain she had a crush on me when she was younger."

Carlos stood up. "Well, my work here is done. Good night."

James threw him a look of disbelief. "Wait, what am I supposed to do about this?"

Carlos peeked out from his bunk, "I dunno. You decide."

* * *

_James was at the apartment again; the silence in the apartment signified that he was dreaming again. When he realized that he was continuing the dreams with Katie, his heart started to pound a little faster. Unlike the last time he was here, he had no inclination as to where she was. He scratched the back of his head. He knew he was dreaming again, but it didn't make sense that he couldn't find her. He recalled what he had asked Katie the last time and suddenly he was worried. He only dreamt of her because he wanted her there. James frowned, thinking that Katie wasn't there because he didn't want her there. A feeling of dread washed over him._

_"No. No!" He stood there frowning until another realization dawned him. "I want her. I want Katie."_

_"Do you?" A quiet voice asked from behind him._

_He turned to see Katie standing by the door wearing a simple black dress._

_He stepped towards her and grabbed her by the arms. "Yes, yes, I do. Oh, Katie," he pulled her into a hug. "I thought you weren't coming back to me."_

_Katie's arms hesitantly reached up to return to his hug. She pulled back shortly after, looking up at James in mild shock._

_"So, what now?" She asked, sweeping her hair off her face, but stayed in James' embrace._

_James shrugged but smiled, "I don't know. I just figured out that I like you. It's a bit strange for me. Can't you tell me what to do? I know, I know," he sighed, seeing her expression. "I'm the dreamer, I have to make the decisions. But you know, it would really help if you gave me some sort of clue as to what I should do when I wake up. Should I tell you that I like you?" He gasped, thinking of another important question. "Do you even like me? What do I do if you don't like me?"_

_Dream Katie laughed, and placed her hands on his face. "You're too worried. Just do what feels right. It's me that you're dealing with. You'll know how to approach it; I'm not just any girl, you know."_

_James lifted her chin with his fingers and looked deep into her eyes. "No, you're not. You're Katie."_

_When she smiled at him, James' felt his heart warm up considerably, something that no other girl had ever done. He tugged her hand and pulled her out of the apartment._

_"Where are we going?" She asked, amused by his eagerness._

_"We're going on a date. First, I'll make you one of Kendall's famous girly picnics, then we're going to drive around Hollywood, and finally, we're going to sit on that couch where we'll do some massive cuddling. I want you to stay with me the whole night."_

* * *

James woke up and swiftly pulled apart his bed curtains. He hesitantly hopped down from his bunk, unsure of the hour. His answer was clarified when he saw light streaming through the windows and Carlos eating cereal.

"Finally, dude. You slept through the night."

James grinned then headed back to the back of the bus.

"Hey, where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"I have to make a phone call," James answered, reaching for his cell phone. When he reached the back lounge, he let out a deep breath before dialling a familiar number. He nervously waited as he heard each passing ring. His heart jumped into his throat when he heard an answer.

"Hey, Katie."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that wasn't too confusing. I know that the story seems implausible, but, I've actually experienced dreams that actually continue past one night and have woken up just to have blurry reminders of them, if that makes sense. I think part of me really wanted to write something that would reflect this strange phenomena, because I really do believe that our subconscious break through to us in our dream state. With the fanon Jatie pairing, I thought it would work well because they are the characters most likely to not figure out what their internal desires are which is why I chose to use them again for my story, aside from the fact that they are my BTR OTP.

I know that it's probably not one of my greatest works, but still, I just wanted to try my hand at something new. Speaking of which, I do have a new story in development that is a way extreme for me. I actually can't believe I'm writing it, but for some reason I really like it and I hope you will too. Once I finish writing and editing a couple more chapters, I'll start posting. :) _Hollywood Coaching_ is still in the works too, but I think I'm going to put that on the back burner for now, it seems that not a lot of readers are enjoying it like HM. I may have to revamp the story or something. If you really want more HC material, please, leave a comment, I really do run on them for inspiration to write! :)

Anyway, I just wanted to take this time to thank you guys for reading my material this past year (I can't believe it's already been so long). The Big Time Rush family is really strong and so welcoming, it's why I've written so much-so, thank you for continuing to inspire me!

I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this or any other of my stories so drop a review!

Happy Holidays!

Love,

Dawnindanite


End file.
